Banana Phone
by Natural Born Charmer
Summary: Botan loves eating bananas. Enough said. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** The anime YYH belongs, and always will belong to Yoshiro Togashi. The fun song that is the "Banana Phone" belongs to Raffi.

**Summary:** Botan loves eating bananas. Enough said. One shot. Very subtle KB.

**Author's Kind Reminder:** Please listen to "Banana Phone" before reading the story. Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Banana Phone**

Down the packed halls of the Reikai palace, home of the great Lord Enma Daioh and his son Prince Koenma, a lovely young girl skips happily. She skillfully avoided scrambling ogres carrying stacks of papers and other hassled ferry girls finishing up paperwork as she made her way towards her small office cubicle.

The deity looked cheerfully at her cluttered desk, her smile widening at the sight of a small picture frame on the farther left side. She sat down with a sigh, placing her chin on her right hand, remembering her friends and the time they had spent together. She is supposed to see one of them today. Lord Koenma had assigned one of the Reikai Tanteis on a short mission, and the godling insisted that the deity join the detective. She grabbed a stray blue strand and started twirling it with her left index finger.

"Oi, Botan," A familiar voice called gently from the other side of her office cubicle. The girl looked up at the head that popped out from the other side of the stall. She is a beautiful woman with long jet black hair and cool blue eyes. "You better hurry up and finish all those paperwork or Lord Koenma will be very disappointed."

"Ah… yes, yes, Ayame-san. Right away." The girl called Botan replied with a smile, tearing her amethyst eyes away from the picture. She turned her attention back to the piles of documents in front of her, all of it containing information about each and every soul she had ferried that day. With her chin still propped up in her right hand, Botan grabbed the first packet on the stack.

"Well, I'm done for today, Botan." Ayame announced and gathered all the paperwork she had finished. "I ferried two hundred souls today. I'm quite tired… how did you do today, Botan dearest?" She asked, staring at the Grim Reaper's tired face.

"One hundred and fifty only. I'm not as good as you, Ayame-san."

"You will be soon. I'm sure of it." The older woman smiled encouragingly as she walked out of her small office space. "I'm just going to take these papers to Lord Koenma's office so he can look through them. Then, I'm off for the day. Good bye."

"Ta-ta, Ayame-san," Botan waved and then turned her attention back to the paperwork that needed to be finished. After about two hours of poring over about one hundred paperwork, (Reikai ferry girls and ogres are quick and very skilled when it comes to getting paperwork done, having been trained into doing them ever since they can read, these Reikai employees are faster at working on documents than an average Ningen), the Grim Reaper groaned, exhausted.

Although some may consider her an expert when it comes to finishing paperwork, she hates doing them. Botan would rather be outside, on her oar, delivering souls from Ningenkai and Makai to Reikai. There's just something more exhilarating up there in the sky with the clouds and the wind whipping at your face than here in the dingy palace with ogres running around everywhere.

A sudden loud rumble from Botan's stomach shook her out of her reverie. For the first time that day, Botan realized how hungry she is. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. A few days ago, she realized that her favorite pink kimono is getting a little tight on the waist line. So, after that day, Botan had decided to go on a diet.

But then again, ferrying more than one hundred souls in one day isn't easy! It took a lot of energy. The bubbly ferry girl believes she deserves a little something as a reward for bringing all those souls safely back to Reikai. And a good snack is the best accolade for a good 'ol Grim Reaper like her.

She looked under her table and saw her small white refrigerator where she keeps all her snacks. The deity opened the door excitedly, hoping to find the last bar of chocolate that she bought from Ningenkai on her last visit. Botan gave out a frustrated sigh after she discovered that her supply of sweets were gone.

'_I must have eaten them all the other day…' _The deity said to herself, gritting her teeth and scolding herself for her lack of self control. Her purple-pink eyes scanned the refrigerator again, trying to see if there is anything inside – _anything_ _at all – _that is worth eating.

Botan was about to give up when her eyes finally settled on a bunch of bananas on the very far end of the refrigerator. She smiled to herself, relieved. Bananas surely aren't as delicious as chocolates, but they will have to do for the present. She is starving and feels faint so anything that will fill her stomach is welcome. The deity grabbed the bananas and then closed the refrigerator door.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.

This is perfect! Botan is sure that six bananas are enough to quench her hunger. Until dinner, that is. She greedily grabbed the first one and started peeling, working through her paperwork as she did so.

The Grim Reaper scanned her one hundred and fifth document. According to the information written, the one hundred and fifth soul that she had ferried that day owned a banana shop down in Tokyo. _'Ah! Bananas seem to like me today!' _She finished the first banana in three huge bites, and moved on to the second banana.

As Botan signed the bottom of the paper, she smiled to herself. A song suddenly started forming in her head. She hummed a tune, trying to fit the words with the melody.

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring**_

_**Banana phone**_

Botan's voice started out low, but started to pick up volume as she devoured her third banana. She ate, looked over the souls' documents and sang all at the same time.

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring**_

_**Banana phone**_

_**I've got this feeling, so appealing…**_

_**For us to get together and sing. Sing!**_

The deity didn't even care if she had shouted the last part out loud. Right now, she just feels like singing and eating. And no one can make her stop, no matter what.

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone**_

_**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding donana phone**_

_**It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches,**_

_**It's the best! Beats the rest!**_

_**Cellular, modular, interactivodular!**_

Botan giggled girlishly, stacking her one hundred and tenth file on the right hand side of her desk. A few more and she will be done with this! Well, at least now she's got her bananas and her song to accompany her! Surely it wouldn't be as boring as before, right?

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone**_

_**Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!**_

_**Ping, pong, ping, pong, ping, pong, ping, panana phone**_

_**It's no baloney! It ain't a phoney!**_

_**My cellular, bananular phone!**_

The blue haired Grim Reaper continued to sing to herself. She took the fourth banana, placed it next to her left ear and bobbed her head as she sang the last line of the verse. Botan peeled the fruit, trying to think of more words for her song.

_**Don't need quarters, don't need dimes**_

_**To call a friend of mine!**_

_**Don't need computer or TV**_

_**To have a real good time!**_

She dropped the skinned banana on her desk and clasped her hands together. She is thoroughly enjoying herself. Botan had no idea how she can come up with these lyrics in her head and in such a short time too! She shrugged and started eating the fourth banana on her desk. The deity hurriedly finished it off. She is trying to come up with more words for her song.

_**I'll call for pizza, I'll call my cat.**_

_**I'll call the White House, have a chat! **_

_**I'll place a call around the world, operator get me Beijing-jing-jing-jing!**_

"Mmmm…!" Botan chewed the last bit of the fruit, grabbing the fifth one and peeling it quickly. She doesn't remember the last time she had bananas and got this high from them!

_**Banana phone**_

_**Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!**_

_**Ying, yang, ying, yang, ying, yang, ying, yonana phone**_

_**It's a real live mama and papa phone,**_

_**A brother and sister and a dogaphone,**_

_**A grandpa and a gramophone too! Oh, yeah!**_

_**My cellular, bananular phone!**_

She finished peeling the fifth banana. Botan carelessly threw the yellow peel behind her. As she tried to come up with more lyrics to finish up the song, she didn't notice or heard poor George the ogre slipping on the discarded banana peel, papers flew every where as the oni landed face first on the floor.

_**Banana phone, ring, ring, ring!**_

_**(It's a phone with a peel!)**_

_**Banana phone, ring, ring, ring!**_

_**(Now you can have your phone and eat it too!)**_

_**Banana phone, ring, ring, ring!**_

_**(This song drives me… bananas!)**_

_**Banana phone, ring, ring, ring!**_

Did bananas really get her this sugar high before? Botan couldn't remember at all! Sure, bananas are sweet, but she is certain that they don't have as much sugar as any of those candies or chocolates that she buys from Ningenkai! Those really get her so hyper! She feels so giddy and excited just thinking about those Ningen sweets!

Botan massaged her temples. The song just doesn't feel as if it has ended! She needs a little something to finish it up! She just needs one line! One simple, catchy line! Hm… maybe she should release this song in Ningenkai and become a singer. That job surely pays better than the one she has right now!

Behind Botan, a throng of ogres are trying to help George. "He's unconscious!" A light green ogre shouted. "Give him some room!" A couple of ferry girls are picking up all the discarded documents on the floor.

"Maybe we should take him to the infirmary." One ferry girl offered as she scrambled up.

"That's a good idea, Mimi! Ok, help me get him off the floor!" Said the light green ogre. As he lifted George off the floor, the other ogre inconveniently slipped on the same banana peel that had caused George's accident. He immediately dropped the unconscious oni on the floor and landed on top of the other ogres. The ferry girls shouted in dismay as they tried to help the ogres.

'_Aha!'_ She happily congratulated herself. What else could be the perfect end to her little song than this?

_**Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop-doop-doop!**_

She shouted her song's finale loudly and threw her arms up in the air, oblivious to the chaos behind her. Botan was about to grab the sixth and last banana when she heard someone clearing his throat behind her. The deity gasped, spinning her chair to face the source. "Kurama-kun!" Botan shouted cheerfully, jumping up from her seat.

"Hello, Botan-san. It's good to see you as always." The red haired boy smiled kindly, his dark bottle green eyes sparkling.

"Ahem," It was Botan's turn to clear her throat, as she shifted her weight between her two feet, smoothing the creases of her favorite pink kimono. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked meekly, still not looking at her unexpected guest. Behind Kurama, the ferry girls struggled to help the fallen ogres.

"Just now," Kurama replied, his answer was short and quick and he was trying his best to hide a smile.

"Oh… good!" Botan chirruped happily, finally looking at the red head's face, giving him one of her brightest smiles. There was an awkward silence between the two and the blue haired girl let her pink eyes travel up the palace's ceiling, suddenly finding the intricate chandeliers interesting. "So, Kurama-kun… what are you doing here?" She finally says, letting her eyes fall back to the man in front of him.

"You forgot already, Botan-san?" The former legendary Makai thief chuckled, "I'm your partner for this mission. Koenma told me to come over here. He said you have the information." Kurama explained, leaning on Botan's office cubicle and staring at the Yusuke's assistant intently.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Botan's periwinkle eyes widened. How could she have forgotten such a thing? "Let me find it first. I know it's in here somewhere!" She turned her back to the kitsune, fumbling around her cluttered desk. "Lord Koenma told me about the mission just a few hours ago and he gave me the folder with all the information. He told me one of the Reikai Tanteis is going to be working with me on this one, he just didn't specify who… Ah, here it is!"

Botan grinned happily, turning around and handing Kurama the file. "Oh, dear! Whatever happened there?" The blue haired girl gasped, finally noticing the heap of ogres that had fallen on the floor and all the ferry girls who are still trying to help them.

Kurama hid his smile as he took the folder from the girl's hands. "An accident, I believe. One of them slipped on a banana peel." He explained as he opened the folder.

"Oh… I see," Botan hid the last banana in her kimono sleeve. Another awkward silence passed as Kurama read the folder. The only noise came from outside Botan's office space as the remaining onis carried off their two unconscious fellow workers.

"Really now! Who threw a banana peel in the middle of the hallway?" One of the ferry girls with short scarlet hair asked angrily, picking up the garbage and throwing it in the trashcan beside her. "Oh! Hello there, Botan-chan!" The same ferry girl greeted, waving enthusiastically.

"Hi, Hinageshi…" The blue haired ferry girl greeted back weakly. She observed the silent Kurama in front of her, who is still reading the files for their next mission.

"S-so… uhm," Botan stuttered. "I have no clue why Lord Koenma assigned me on this mission with you. I actually thought he would assign you with Yusuke or Kuwabara or even Hiei, but then again he's in Makai now, right? Well, anyway, I never expected him to partner me up with you. But, if you really, really, _really_ think about it, Lord Koenma is pretty darn random, right?" Botan babbled. She finished the whole sentence without even breathing. Kurama only smiled kindly, nodding his head.

"So, it says here that some stolen Makai fruits had found its way in Ningenkai food markets, and some unknowing humans have been buying them." Kurama frowned, "We've to look for who's responsible and bring him here immediately. Koenma's already got a suspect." Kurama explained. He passed the folder back to Botan, making sure it was open to the page where it contained a picture of the accused.

"He's a demon, correct?" The deity asked as she looked at the picture. The demon's human form has a dark purple Mohawk and a pair of black, narrow eyes. His thin lips were set on an ugly smirk and his right ear is filled with many golden earrings.

"Yes," Kurama walked towards Botan, he stood next to her and leaned on her desk. Botan blushed at their close proximity, almost dropping the manila folder that contained all the information for their next assignment. Thankfully, the kitsune gently took the other half of the folder, surveying the contents for a second time.

"It also says here that the fruits this guy sell looks very much like apples, pears, peaches, mangoes, grapes and…" He trailed off, looking at Botan's face as he read the last word. "Bananas,"

Botan smiled nervously, but she also felt her body temperature rise up a notch. _'It's official! Bananas do like me today.'_ She said to herself as she continued to smile nervously at the sly kitsune, who just stared at her intently. "Oh… you don't think…" The blue haired girl started but stopped herself before she could finish, clamping her dainty hands on her mouth. Were those bananas she was eating from that Makai demon? If so, what's supposed to happen to her? Is she going to die?

The deity's panicked expression didn't go unnoticed. "I don't think what?" Kurama whispered, leaning closer. His breath tickled the deity's flushed cheeks.

Botan smiled nervously, "Never mind," Batting her eyelashes and flashing him her best smile. The deity tried to remember when and where she got those bananas. Did Lord Koenma give it to her a couple of weeks ago? Nah, he never gives her anything! How about George the ogre? She doubts it. Hinageshi? Not a chance. Ayame? Hm… Ayame, of course!

She remembers now. Ayame gave it to her about a week ago. The older ferry girl told Botan that she bought those bananas from the Reikai market. And to this, Botan felt safe and sound that it isn't any of those dreaded Makai fruits. No wonder they tasted sweeter than the usual Ningenkai banana she is so used on eating – they were from Reikai! She sighed in relief, flashing Kurama another one of her smiles.

"Well, when do you want to start?" Botan asked, standing up straight. She kept a respectable distance between herself and Kurama.

Kurama stood up straight himself and answered, "Whenever you're ready,"

"Since you're in college now, Kurama-kun, you're probably busier with school work. We can't do it on a weekday." Botan said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"That's true, Botan-san. But tomorrow's Saturday. If it's all right with you we can start the mission tomorrow."

"Sounds dandy!"

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow at ten o'clock. We'll meet at the park close to my mother's house." Kurama said as he started to walk away.

"Yes, Kurama-kun! I will see you tomorrow!" The deity waved. "Oh, wait!" Kurama stopped mid-step and turned his attention back to Botan. "Here, you can have this." The fox looked at the yellow banana on the deity's hand, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"For me, Botan-san?" He asked, now fully smiling at the girl.

"Yes… oh, but don't worry! They're not from Ningenkai or anything. Ayame-san bought them from the Spirit World market a week ago, and she was kind enough to let me have some. So, I want you to have this last one. I'm afraid I've eaten most of it a while ago."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you, Botan." Kurama smiled sincerely. The girl suddenly blushed after realizing that Kurama had dropped off all formalities by calling her without any honorifics. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then!" The former fox thief walked off leaving a flustered Botan to calm down her beating heart.

_Back in Ningenkai…_

Kurama walked slowly towards his house. Smirking as he remembered everything that happened that day at the Reikai palace. He hummed the tune of Botan's little song as he opened the door.

He was there. He saw the whole thing. He _heard_ the whole thing. His smile widened as he remembered Botan's embarrassed state when she asked him how long he had been standing behind her. He politely told her he had just arrived, of course. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

The red haired teen continued to hum the song as he entered his bedroom, still unable to wipe the silly smile off his face. Botan just have that effect on him every time they meet, and she doesn't necessarily have to do anything funny. Just her presence makes him forget all his troubles. Kurama continued to hum Botan's banana song as he placed the Reikai fruit on his desk.

The silver haired fox inside Kurama's mind growled menacingly, _'Stop humming that damn song!' _

**The End.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Babbling: **

Another KB one shot from yours truly. Dedicated to all of the loyal fans of this pairing! I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes.

If you haven't listened to "Banana Phone" before reading, then shame on you! But please do so now. After listening to it, you would completely understand why I decided to write a fan fiction with Botan involving this song. It's as fun and bubbly as she is! Just type it in YouTube.

Well, what else can I say? Oh, yes! Please, please, _please_ review! A reader's input is always welcome because you guys are my source of inspiration. Reviewers get free bananas!

With love,

Miss Siela


End file.
